Story Ideas
by Gigglingskull
Summary: These are just some ideas I have for stories.


**Story Ideas**

CROSSOVERS

Naruto/Danny Phantom = Basically Danny would be Anko's son. It would have crossovers with all kinds of different ghost stories. But the thing that makes the difference is that Naruto and Danny will NOT be friends. Basically a young Naruto reveals that Danny is half dead to the other children in an attempt to get them to stop making fun and avoiding him. The children stop teasing Naruto (when they tease Danny) and start avoiding Danny because while they don't know why everyone is hostile to Naruto, they now know about Danny and think he is freaky and unnatural. So Naruto while will be basically the same, he will become a bully towards Danny so that he can get some acceptance from the other children. The idea is that children can be especially cruel. I have had this idea in my head for a while, so this is the one I will start when I decide to take up a new Naruto story. I have only read stories where Naruto is mostly shown in a positive light. This time he will be in a slightly bad light while still being who he is, a good person.

Danny Phantom/? = Danny's family dies in the nasty explosion. He goes to the Ghost Zone to commit suicide or to escape Vlad, but he falls threw a ghost portal. Or he just runs away and meets someone. Or he has family he didn't know he had. This is basically the plot for so many stories. (I'm thinking Kim Possible. Anne Possible would be his aunt.)

Ben Ten/? (can't decide what to crossover with, there are just so many options) = Ben somehow goes/gets sent to a different dimension. On the way, something happens to the omnitrix and he can't turn back into a human. He is stuck as an alien. This one will not be worked on until I finish Omni Evolution and I figure out what to crossover it with. Now if the crossover is an anime, I might make it so he doesn't understand them at first.

Danny Phantom/Bleach = The portal turns Danny into an Arrancar/Ghost hybrid. I would have to think about the details. Basically an Arrancar with his normal ghost powers.

Ben Ten/Naruto = Would be like my idea for a Naruto/Danny crossover, only Ben would be Kurenai's son. If I did this one, it would only be after I finish Omni Evolution or at least stop at a place where I can pick it up later.

Danny Phantom/Anime = Danny is in some anime and he doesn't speak Japanese. He is lost and can't get back home. Home is also gone.

The Familiar of Zero/Ben Ten = I know this has been done with Ben replacing Saito as Louise's familiar, but what if Ben didn't. What if Ben became Kirche's familiar. The idea is that the fire mage gets Heatblast as her familiar. Going through the portal, the omnitrix gets zapped and Ben can only take on his alien forms. Also the universal translator doesn't work because he is in a different dimension and their language is unlike anything the device has ever encountered and isn't in its data banks. it will slowly gain the language over time. I really like this idea. This might be one of the ones I pick up when I finish Omni Evolution or Medical Strings.

Danny Phantom/Gargoyles = Demona gets Freakshow's staff (how will be worked on) and takes control of Danny (how will be worked on).

Infinite Stratos/Danny Phantom = During a fight between Danny and Skulker, they fly through a portal. They end up at IS academy. They don't take notice of where they are because they are focused on fighting each other. Also they don't speak the same language as the people at the academy.

NON-CROSSOVERS

TMNT = I like April Derp. So the story would have her surviving the episode. She goes with the turtles. April is creeped out by the clone and says it should be put down. The others says she has the right to life. The clone and Donatello get closer. they eventually hook up and start dating. It isn't because she is a clone of April, Don likes her for herself. Basically I do like the Don x April thing, but I think April is leading the guy on. Can't she just be like "I like you that way" or "I don't like you that way", instead of being like "I like you but I don't want to hurt your feelings even though I like Casey better." possible names for her are June or Robyn.

Megamind Story = A remake of the movie. A story were Megamind is the normal Megamind. Roxanne is the super-heroine known as Metro Woman. And Wayne Scott is Wyanne Scott the female reporter who is Roxanne's AKA Metro Woman's best friend. OR Wayne Scott may stay male, but be a human reporter, who everyone thinks is Metro Woman's lover because she saves him so much from Megamind.

Evangelion = Just a retelling of it with somethings changed. I love an angisted Shinji. He is like a puppy that has been kicked to many times and is afraid of everyone. I would be combining things from A Past To Forget and Scar Tissue. I love them. I have actually re-read both a couple of times. These are some of the changes: (Shinji is called to Nerv before the attack of Angle Sachiel. He is more timid, shy and stutters. The people that housed Shinji before going to Tokyo-3 horribley abused him. Eventually Asuka starts abusing Shinji. Even though Rei is sort of a clone of Shinji's mom with Angle DNA, the alien DNA makes her different enough that they wouldn't be relatives. At some point the topic of moving Shinji from Misato's house comes up. Ritsuko stops loving Gendo and being his sextoy. Ritsuko starts questioning her sexuality.)

Infinite Stratos = Basically my idea is that Laura Bodewig and Ichika Orimura get together eventually . . . . maybe . . . or they are just really close. I have this picture in my mind of a scene. Ichika is in a hospital bed. He has bandages on his eyes. It turns out that he has lost his sight. Laura gives him here false eye. It is better then being blind all the time. Another thing I would have happen is that when Ichika was kidnapped, he wasn't found for a while. It would be a little like Dark Wings by Shadenight123. Only Ichika wouldn't be a terrorist for Phantom Task. He would be tortured by them, but he would be found before they broke him and turned them into their weapon. I also have the idea that he has an IS bonded to him that is basically using him to better itself. I have to work on the idea, but it is basically that the IS hurts him and makes him do things. He doesn't tell anyone because he is afraid and knows that the IS would hurt him if he does. Aslo he was able to hold on to control of himself because he knew that Chifuyu would save him. He feels an attachment to her, but has problems and feels fear around her sometimes because while with Phantom Task, Madoka (who I'm thinking about making into a clone of Chifuyu) tortured and abused him.

Danny Phantom = What if in the episode "Bitter Reunions", Vlad wasn't a man, but a woman. Everything else, loving Maddie and hating Jack, are the same. I have more ideas for this, but I have to think about it. Basically Vlad is a woman and things go differently because of this.

Naruto = The idea is basically that Sakura is really a guy that disguesed himself as a girl and loves Naruto. It turns into a Sakura vs. Sasuke for Naruto's heart. It would be yaoi and I basically am stealing this from Adultfanfiction. Someone there wrote a story with this theme.

Adventure Time = BMO is a girl and loves Finn. She acquirers a female body and starts dating Finn.


End file.
